Why Did She Leave?
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: WHY? Why did she have to leave for work that day? Why did she have to take the short-cut home? Why have the Akatsuki kidnapped her? Especially DEIDARA?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Why?! Why did she have to leave for work that morning? Why did she have to go through the dark allyway to get home faster? Read and find out why. DieSaku.

Why?

By Frozenheart1996

Chapter one: She Doesn't Know.

" Why?!" Naruto hollered. " Why did she have to leave for work this morning? Why did she have to take the dark allyway home to get there faster?" Sasuke screamed. **Recap:**

_Sakura woke up and did the usual that morning. Got up at six, ate breakfast, dressed in the normal medic dress code dress, and grabbed her change of clothes to train after her shift. When she finished her training, the sun had already set. Sakura thought about taking the long way home to get back home safer, but she needed to get home so she could see if anything was wrong. As she walked through the ally, Sakura was_

_so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't even notice the person who was waling behind her. Before she could turn the corner, the person grabbed her arms and legs. Sakura, out of instinct, made a flip and twisted out of the person's grasp. When she did this, Sakura hit him in the face with her heel. " Ouch, yeah! That heart, un." she heard the person say. Right then, Sakura recognized the voice of Deidara of the Akatsuki! Her eyes widened, and everything she read and found out about him flashed in her mind. ' Part of the Akatsuki, has deadly artistic ability, and mouths sewn on his hand, that or they were a keiki genkei.' Sakura thought. She wasn't fast enough. Deidara knocked her out by hitting a pressure point in her neck. Sakura fell back, hitting his chest and being captured in his arms_.

**End recap.**

" You two need to calm down! We'll find her soon. But the only thing we know about is where she was captured, and that it was Deidara of the Akatsuki. He brought her back home and retrieved her purse, some clothes, her ID badge, all the keys in her nightstand, and all the scrolls in her house. He took most of the information that she held at her house, and he took the Konaha Secret Information Library key. The only reason we know it was him, is because he left specks of clay on the carpet. Though you two will not be going to rescue her, even though she is your friend and girlfriend. Both of you would be going into a death trap if you two did go after her. I've even set up twenty ANBU to search the area.We'll find her. Don't worry." Tsunade said. " It's hard not to worry when the one you've loved all your life goes missing!" Sasuke screamed. "Yes, I do, Sasuke! Remember Dan and Nawaki?! I loved them with my life, and they were killed in the battle. We will find her. It's two in the morning. Both of you go back home and get some sleep." she said. Both of them sighed, but turned around and walked out the door. Wait, they didn't walk, but they stomped out. Both very stressful.

With Sakura:

Sakura woke up at nearly three in the morning, lying on something soft and warm. When she opened her eyes, she saw a chair beside her with someone sitting in it, a dresser, a nightstand, a closet, and a chest at the foot of the bed. " Where am I?" Sakura asked, sitting up in bed. " No place that will harm you physically, yeah." the person said. Sakura's head shot over to the person and saw Deidara, sitting in the chair. Sakura was spooked, so she jumped back. " It's alright, yeah. _I _won't hurt you, but I'm not so sure that the others won't, yeah." he said. Sakura was petrified. Deidara reached out his hand, and Sakura couldn't move. He lightly stroked her cheek, and she fell back, completely falling off the bed. But before her head hit the floor, Deidara had her and was holding her in his arms. "Let go of me!" she screamed. "Never, un." he said. Sakura, not having much strenght, tried to kick him, but didn't suceed. " Now don't be fiesty, yeah. I _won't _hurt you,un. Be careful and I won't drop you, yeah." he siad. Sakura looked at him and said," You wouldn't dare." " Wanna make a bet, un?" Deidara asked. She looked at him, a thought of seriosness in her eyes. After awhile she flipped herself out of his arms and back on the bed. " Ow! Crap, that hurt my fucking head!" Sakura exclaimed. " Tsk, tsk. Little girls like you should not use such language, yeah. If I were you, I wouldn't use such laguage, un." he said. Sakura was very p.o.ed at the moment, so she didn't need a gender-confused retard messing with her. " Will you leave me alone? I'm kinda not in the mood to be messed with." she said. "Oh, I could never leave you alone, yeah. You might try and run away, or someone could come and try and take you away, yeah. We couldn't have that, now could we?" Deidara said. She was near pulling out her hair, but instead she thought of what could get her out of the hellhole she was in. Nothing so far would work. " So how long am I going to be here?" Sakura asked, trying to keep the mood light. " I don't know, un. Maybe forever, yeah. Leader has arranged for you to stay here for awhile, yeah. Is that specific enough for you, un?" he asked. She looked at him and before she could retort, Deidara said," Now let's get something clear, yeah. I'm in charge of you, okay? You only have to listen to me, Itachi, and Leader, yeah. There's a person named Tobi, he's a pest, and he's got to listen to you, un. Though you can't tell him to set you free or anything, okay? A fish person named Kisame, same rules apply. He's blue and he talkes in a raspy voice, yeah. Zetsu is a plant person, but you won't see very much of him. He's usually on missions or training somewhere faraway, un. Once again, same rules apply. Now Itachi. When he says to do something, you had better do it, yeah. You're not his servant, but when he says to get in your room, do it or he will hurt you and I'll only be able to help you to a point, un. Me, I'm like a parent. You have to listen to me. If you don't, then I can hurt you, beat you, or ground you, yeah. You are only allowed to leave from the backdoor and you can only train within a two mile distant of the compound. When we think you are ready to join Akatsuki, or when you have desrted your village for good, then you may be trusted to do anything you want, yeah. You can go to any room you want to, but not Itachi's or Zetu's. They'll kill you if you do. The attic is off limits, unless someone says you can go in there, yeah. Is that all clear?" Sakura looked at him, then decided to be a blondie and asked," But if you're my dad, then who's going to be my mom?" Deidara looked at her, and then started to bust out laughing. He was on the floor, holding his side. She was laughing, too! Sakura, the smart, talented, pretty girl, had just acted like a total retard! " Will you and your prisoner shut the hell up?!" came a roaring voice from the doorway. Both looked up into the usually calm eyes ( But not this time.) of Uchiha Itachi. " Oh, Itachi, go play with those contact things of yours, yeah." said Deidara. " It's a bloodline trait, damn it! Now either you and your-" Itachi was saying, but was cut off when he saw Sakura. She was standing by Deidara, looking beautiful in the dim light. " If you two would, please lower your voices. Tobi is asleep, and I don't want him woken up. Thank you." Itachi said, then turned and walked away. " Hey, Deidara, do I have to worry about him hurting me that badly?" she asked, looking up at him. " No, I don't think you have to worry so much, yeah." he replied. Sakura looked toward the door, ignoring the answer, because she knew he was lying, just for her comfort.

**That was the first chapter to Why. Review me if yoy like the story, and if I get five reviews, then I'll continue the story! ( P.S. Press that little button down there, and you'll get more of the excitement!)**

**Frozenheart.**


	2. Living with Akatsuki is HELL!

**OMG, I can't belive it! The second chapter of my story. Ya'll were so sweet when I got those reviews. At first I was going to go for twenty, but instead I cut it down to 15. The story might become a little longer than I had expected, but as I always say ' The longer the better.' Here's chapter two!**

Chapter two: Living with Akatsuki is Hell!

" Tobi, you little son of a-" Deidara was saying, but was cut off by Sakura screaming," Diedara, don't say that word!" Deidara looked in the kitchen, seeing Sakura baking. " But he took Mr. Quacky again!" Deidara wined, giving her the puppydog eyes. " I don't care if he took your virginity, you're not saying that word while I'm babysitting." Sakura said in a stern voice. Yes, Itachi put Sakura, yes, Sakura, in charge while him, Zetsu, and Leader went out on a long ass mission. It had been nearly two months since Sakura was taken, but she had adjusted well.She was usually put in charge while Deidara and Tobi stayed at the base. " Here, Diedara. Sit at the table and drink some milk. I'm almost done with the cookies. You can have the first one." Sakura said. Deidara looked at her with happiness in his eyes. Then when she turned her back, his eyes started to sulk in depression. Sakura turned her gaze from the cookies in the stove, to a depressed Deidara. " Are you alright, Deidara? You look a little sad." she asked. Deidara looked over at her, noticing her worry, then turned a bright, cheerful face on. " Oh, nothing, Sakura, nothings wrong. Don't worry." Deidara said. " Don't give me that bull. I know somethings wrong. What is it?" Sakura asked again. " I don't know, but sometimes I think you don't exactly _like _me the way you used to. But... I really like you." Deidara said. Sakura looked at him, but then said in cheerful voice," Oh, you mean as a friend like you. Right?" she asked. Deidara looked at her with sadness in his eyes, then said," No, Sakura. I _really _like you. But I guess you don't like me the same way." Sakura put her hand over Deidara's on the table, and looked into his deep blue eyes. She sighed, but before she could say anything, Tobi came in the kitchen and said," I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but Itachi said not to leave you and Deidara-san alone in the same room. Oh, and, Sakura, I think your cookies are burning." Sakura turned to the stove frantically and opened the door to light brown cookies, the chocolate chips puffing out slightly. As she took the pan out and said that they were okay, she remembered Deidara saying that he liked her.

When she poured Tobi a glass of milk, she nearly cut herself when she squeezed the glass too hard and it shattered. Both boys ran over to her and said," Sakura, are you alright?!" " Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Sakura said. As soon as she cleaned the counter and bandaged her hand up, Sakura went to her room and said from the hallway," I'll be in there to cook dinner at five." And disppeared. " I wonder if Sakura would be better off if she didn't have us to take care of." Tobi said. Deidara looked at him and said," No, she enjoys cooking and helping us with other stuff."

They talked awhile, then when Sakura didn't come back in, they both got worried. " Maybe she is just sleeping, yaeh." Deidara suggested. When they walked to the bedroom hall, they heard someone shuffling in the bathroom. " Stay in the kitchen. I'll get her, yeah." Deidara said. Tobi said something under his breath, but walked back to the kitchen.

But when he opened the bathroom door, he saw Sakura sitting in a puddle of blood! Deidara ran over to her and saw kunai scratches on her neck, wrist, and arms. " Tobi! Call an ambulance!" Deidara screamed from the bathroom. A fluttered Tobi rushed in, but then ran out, calling 911. Deidara got her a rag and pressed it up against all the scratches that he saw. As soon as the ambulance got there, they had Sakura on a stretcher, a blanket covering her body. " You may come see her in the hospital, but you may only have one visitor." the doctor said. Deidara looked at Tobi, but Tobi said," No, Deidara-san. You _must _go. Sakura-chan may not make it, so you could spend that time with her." He looked at Tobi, the usually unresponsible boy, the pest, and the headache waiting. But Deidara just nodded, and as the ambulance left, he left, too, jumping from tree to tree. When they reached the small hospital, Deidara stopped as the doctors pulled the stretcher out, and wheeled it in the room. Deidar was told by a nurse that he could wait in the waiting room until the ygot her checked out, or he could go home. Deidara, of course, took the first option. It was nearly eight when he was finally able to see her. As he walked in the room that contained his darling Sakura, he wondered if it was him who did that by telling her he liked her, more than a friend. Then he saw he face. Beauty to match the Gods. Deidara wiped away the part of her hair that was always in her face. When Deidara sat down, he thought he could hear something, maybe her voice. Deidar looked at her, and saw that her eyes were parcially open. He jumped at the sight in her eyes. They didn't have the same happy glow in them, but a mysterious, sleepy, hazy feel in them . Then he finally figured it out. She was being drugged by all the medication that they had enjected in her beautiful body. As soon as he relized that, a nurse dressed in a starch white medics outfit walked in and said in kind voice," We have to transport her to a special hospital. It's called Sirnet Park Asylum. If you would like to, you can go home and we'll contact you when she's all settled in." But Deidara just looked at her with disgust. " I'm not leaving here without Sakura, and you nor anyone else is going to bring her to some stupid hospital where they'll drug her up, stick her in a straight jacket, and inject her with harsh medicine that would wipe out her memory, yeah." he said in a stern voice. The nurse just looked at him, but said, " We don't do that to our patients, sir. We give special people special treatment that will help them understand why they are put in a special hospital, and why they did what they did." Deidara, enraged, said," She does not need any of your 'special' treatment, for special. She is special, but not crazy special, yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking her home where she can get proper rest, un." It was true. Deidara never liked hospitals, even if someone was just there for a checkup. Since the murder of his sister, his dad thought he would go mad, so he sent him to the local loony bin, where he was suffocated with toxic fumes that were spilled into his room, doped up with the highest- working drugs, and _then _was driven mad because of the torturing treatment he recieved. " I'm sorry, but you can't ake her. Unless you are a relative or spouse, then you may not take her home until released by a Sirnet Park treatment speacilist." the nurse said, trying her hardest to stand her ground. But then the nurse gave Deidara a new idea. " So you are declining the privelage to bring my own _wife _back home to rest, yeah?'' Deidara the nurse. The nurse then redened. " Oh, beg my pardon, sir. I did not know she was your wife." she said. " So I can bring her home to rest?" Deidara asked, keeping the seriuos look on his face. The nurse nodded. Later on that night, Sakura was brought back home, carried in the arms of Deidara.

When he opened the door to the living/parlor, he found Tobi sitting in a chair, waiting for their return. When he saw Deidara, Tobi instantlly jumped up, and asked, " How is Sakura-chan?" " She's fine. She just had a nervous breakdown, yeah. Sakura'll need plenty of rest, so if you see her doing any type of work, tell me so I can stop her, yeah." he replied. Tobi looked at Sakura, then at Deidar, then nodded. Deidara brought Sakura to his room and put her on the bed. Since she was still in her regular clothes, he decided to put her in something a lot more comfortable like a nightgown or nightset. Walking slowly to her room, Deidara niticed Tobi in the kitchen making hot soup with a type of medicine reciept sitting on the counter. Since the kitchen stove wasn't on fire, he kept on walking to her room. When he got there, Deidara walked to the white dresser and pulled out a white nightgown with ruffles at the bottom. It looked silky, and loose fitting, so Deidara chosed that. Checking back on Tobi, and seeing that he didn't burn the base down, walked back to his room. But when he opened the door, he saw that Sakura was awake and sitting up in the bed. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Deidara said, running to her side. Sakura just sat there, but in a while, she said in a whiper," I'm so sorry, Deidara. I didn't mean to worry you and Tobi. I'm just a little confused." Deidara looked at her, looked at the girl that used to be so preppy, so lively, but was now in so much darkness and depression, that she rosorted to cutting herself instead of coming to him or Tobi, or even Itachi, to get help someway. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Deidara wrapped his arms around her little body, wich was shaking with pain, hurt, and depression. " Please, Deidara. I don't want to die because I'm just so stupid and won't come to any of you guys." she said, but Deidara just said in a soothing voice," Oh, Sakura. It's alright. You're not stupid, but you do need to know that you can come to me or Tobi or even Itachi to talk about anything that's on your mind. OK?" Sakura looked at him, through teary eyes, and he just laughed! Yes, laugh! " What's so funny?" she demnded. " You! You honestly think that your an idiot, yeah? You are the smartest girl I've ever met, and yet you still think you are an idiot, un?" he asked. Sakura felt her face reden, but then started to laugh, too.

**That was the next chapter. Until I think of a suitable ending, wich will take awhile, because of the state testing, I will just keep putting all my ideas on paper ... or computer... or whatev you want. Bye, see ya next time!**

**Frozenheart.**


	3. Does She Need It?

This is the third chapter to Why Did She leave? I really hope you guys out there who appreciate my work enjoys this, and shame on all of you who think you are better than everyone else! Skittles will rule the earth!

**Chapter 3. Does She Need It?**

**I don't own Naruto, or else Deidara and Sakura would of already ran off together!**

" Oooo, Sakura! You are so good at soccer, I can't even get the ball in once. Were you on a team or something?" Tobi asked as Sakura and him sat down beneath a tree, taking a break from playing soccer. Ever since Itachi and the others had come back and were told about Sakura, they tried their best to make her happy, even not letting her doing anything that they thought might stress her. While Sakura and Tobi play soccer in the afternoon, two poeple, usually Deidara and Itachi, go out and watch her. Tobi always says he'll be able to watch her perfectly fine, but they still go out.

But there was a problem. Since Itachi was told, he has been trying to persuade Deidara to get Sakura help. Neither wanted this to happen again. But Deidara refused. Everyday, when they went out to watch Sakura, he and Itachi would have the same talk. They were talking right now. " I'm just saying, Deidara, it would be in her best interest if she were to take therapy or something." Itachi said. " I think she's doing just fine on her own, yeah. Actually, we've been helping her and she's been doing just fine, un. If we thought she needed it, I would of helped her, not some stupid therapist, yeah." Deidara said, in a very stern voice. Itachi sighed, then said," OK, if this is what you want, then I will just have to have to deal with this. We'll stop having this descution." he said. Deidara nodded, then got up and walked over to Sakura, and she started to laugh. When they walked back to the base, Tobi left Deidara and Sakura alone and caught up with Itachi, and they both picked up their pace.

" Hey, Sakura? Are you still thinking about suicide,hmm?" Deidara asked as Sakura walked out of her bathroom, meeting Deidara on her bed. Sakura looked a little sad, and then started to cry, but Deidara couldn't see why. " I'm sorry, yeah. But Itachi wants you to take therapy, un. I keep on telling him no, but he is very worried about you like I am." he said. " Hey, it's alright. I know that you guys are worried about me, and I really appreciate it. I am sorry that I did that and worried you guys, but, well, I'm still sorry." Sakura said. Then there was a knock on the door. " Hey, you guys. We just got a letter from Leader. We've been invited to a dance in the Eastern base. More than the Akatsuki will be there, so you guys are invited." Itachi said, walking in. Deidara looked a little happier, then Itachi said," It's casual, so don't worry about wearing anything to dressy. Sakura, you can wear a mini-skirt if you want. I'm pretty sure that none of us would mind, right Deidara?" Deidara gave Itachi a dark glare and Sakura was blushing madly! " OK, we get it, now out, yeah." he said. Itachi chuckeled, and was about to say something else, but he couldn't since Deidara sent a kunai in his direction, making him close the door." Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Deidara. Hopefully Itachi too if you haven't killed him by then." Sakura said, starting to shake some water form her loose hair. " I guess if you want to see him, then I'll just torture him in his own genjutsu!" Deidara said, laughing maniacally, making Sakura shake her head, then laugh at him. When he left, Sakura climbed in bed and planned to skip training with Itachi and Deidara, even though it would piss off both of them, not getting to spend time with her and all.

Next morning, at eight in the fing morning!

" Sakura, wake up! If you don't, then we'll be late! Get up!" Deidara shouted, flipping Sakura over in her blanket. " Deidara, I'm skipping training! And no one is going to stop me from staying in the bed all day, damn it!" Sakura screamed. " Well, then Leader is going to be really pissed that you're not at that dance. It's tonight! Get up! I've got to pick out you you an outfit, and untill I can see what you look best in, then we'll be late!" he screamed. Sakura rolled out of the bed, and suddenely got up, racing the room, going to her closet then to her dresser drawers, getting numerous outfits and undergarments from each thing that held clothing. " Go take a shower. I'll pick something out for you, yeah." Deidara said, and Sakura ran into her bathroom and took a quick bath, then put on make-up in her bra and panties in her bathroom. " Here, Sakura." Deidara said, opening the door, then hearing a shriek from Sakura closed it, with nearly a nose bleed. Sakura looked at the outfit left on the door with disgust. " You've got to be kidding me." Sakura said aloud. On the doorhandle was an outfit consisting of a black mini skirt with a beaded belt that slumped on her waist, a pair of silver low high heels, and a dark red shirt streaked with silver glitter on the arms. " I'm going to look like a tramp!" Sakura said to herself. But had to put it on, because it was better than going out there with nothing but a towel on. As she slipped on the clothes, she wondered how many things that was going to be said about her at the party. But she barely got to finesh before Deidara jumped in the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans with a net shirt on with a thin baggy jacket on over it. As usaul, he had his hair tied up, but was wearing black tenni shoes on. " You _HAD _to pick this out? Why not something less revealing?" Sakura asked. " Because guys like it when girls wear something revealing, yeah." he said, going behind her and flipping up a little bit of the back of her skirt. Sakura jumped in suprise and turned around and said," Stop that, you evil gender confused retard." Deidara looked at her and smiled that seductive smile that he has. " We better get going, yeah. We don't wan't to be late,hmm?" he asked. Sakura looked pissed, but followed anyway.

**OK, that was a short chapter, but don't worry. The next one will be longer and more funny and... uh... kooler! Since the state testing is over,I can focus on my writing again. YAY!**

**Frozenheart.**


	4. The Partys Gone To The Dogs

**Oh my gosh, this story gets better and better, huh? I'm really starting to get some more revews! Thankz! Here's the fic!**

Chapter 3. The Party's Gone To The Dogs!

" God, you woke me up at eight in the morning and we have to travel for nearly five hours? What fun." Sakura complained, wanting to hit Deidara for putting her in the heels, and not letting her take them off. Every time they passed a town, city, or village, they would all stop, get a drink or get something to eat. But the journey was way long, and she couldn't help but wondering what the main base would look like. " Hey, Deidara, what does the main base look like?" Sakura asked Deidara, who was walking beside her to watch her. " Well, I don't know how to explain it, yeah. The the only thing diffrent is that they have a larger yard, training field, and alot more rooms, un. The rooms are larger and more fancy than ours, but, yeah, the base is pretty much the same, yeah." he said. " Hey, you guys, pick up the pace!" they heard Itachi and Tobi yell. " I'm not running in these stupid things. Deal with it, losers!" Sakura screamed back. Deidara sighed, and picked Sakura up, bridal style, while she screamed, making Tobi and Itachi turn around and see that he was carrying her. Both were laughing, but they had to stop when Sakura threw a kunai from a pouch on her thigh that no one knew she had. " Sakura, you brought a kunai pouch? You aren't supposed bring any weapons with you! How did you even sneak that past any of us,hmm?" Deidara asked as he put her down and traveled his hand up her thigh, looking for the kunai pouch( Pervert :P). Sakura quickly smacked his hand away, but as soon as the others were out of sight, he pinned her to the floor by her arms, looking for more weapons, wich he found two sinbons disguised as chopsticks in her hair, a small sharp knife tied to her metal bead belt , and six shurican in seperate holders connected to her bra strap. " Deidara, that was not right! You touched me where you shouldn't have! You stupid pervert!" Sakura screamed, pouting. What she did made him laugh! " Oh, Sakura, I just did it for your protection, yeah. Sorry if I touched you where you didn't want me to, but you would've gotten in trouble if you had those on, un." Deidara said, sitting down next to her and pulling her towards him. " Back off you, pervert." Sakura said, trying to get away from him, but his grip didn't lack. " Come on, Sakura. I said that I'm sorry, yeah." Deidara said over and over, but it didn't faze her. Deidara pulled Sakura on his lap, wich made her start to shout at him. He sighed, so looked at her and said," I'm sorry, yeah. Please just stop acting like this." he said. Sakura just sat there, being as quit as possible. " And don't give me the silent treatment,un." But she didn't say a word. _Ding_. An idea popped into his head. Silenly, he moved his hands from where they were resting in her waist, all the way up to her chest, wich made her blush like mad. Sakura fidgeted under his grasp, but still kept quit. Deidara put his other hand behind her back, moved her off his lap, and pushed her down on the ground. Not a word! Deidara, not only trying to get her to talk, was also enjoying himself. But Sakura's face was blood shot red! As Deidara climbed on top of her, she started to breath a little heaveir. He gently trailed kisses from her neck to her cheek, and then found her lips, and captured them in his, taking her first kiss. " Deidara, get off of me!" Sakura screamed, wich made Deidara look a little sad. " Why should I, hmm?" he asked. " Because if you don't, then I"ll kill you!" she screamed. As he got up, Sakura was about to slap him, but he easily caught her hand. " Come on. We have to stop fooling around and get to that party, yeah." and picked her up, bridal style, and started to walk.

Two hours later, at eight at night.

" Well, here we all are, yeah." Deidara said, as him and his group walked in the building. But it was way too plain for a party! Currently, they were in the den, but nothing was decorated. Though everything was fancy. The walls had a baby blue wallpaper on them, with elegant lamps decorated with glitter beads hanging on the walls. There was also some lamps on the in tables that surronded them. A beuatiful silver rug was in the middle of the room, on top of the white carpet. Three white fluff couches and two light blue love seats sat in the middle of the room. Flowers streamed the room, some in vases, some in baskets hanging from the ceiling. It was very nice, but not the type of place S-class cryminals would live. " I hope you like the room, Sakura. Being in that plain building with all those boys must be very boring, exspecially in decoration." Leader said, stepping into the room. Sakura turned around and saw Leader. Deidara walked her over to him, and nudged her side to bow. " Deidara, don't do that. Just because you boys have to bow, doesn't mean she has to." he said. " Sakura, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for such short notice on the invitation, but there was a problem with the stupid air service." he said, looking over at the window, wich had three birds sitting in the window seal. " Now, the party won't be taking place here, but at a pub that just opened up, and I thought you would like to be taken out and have a good time and who in the world put you in that outfit?" Sakura immediatly pointed at Deidara, who Leader said to, " Deidara, she'll get all the eyes on her if she goes like that. Go take her and get her more appropriate clothing." " Oh, it's perfectly fine, Leader-San. This is just fine. As long as Deidara or any of the others don't try to make a move." Sakura said. But all the others were a little confused, taking in the news they just recieved that Sakura would rather stay in those clothes than just change in something better. " Well, I think we should get going. The party going to gets real hot by the time we get there." Leader said. Everyone filed out of the room, and walked to the new bar, wich had many neon lights, flashing lights, and screaming. " Perfect, yeah." Deidara said. As soon as everyone showed the security police their ID's, they were able to get in. Luckily, when Deidara took her from Konaha, he grabbed her purse, wich held her ID, keys, and other identification things. " Hey, Deidara, what exactly are we supposed to do at a bar?" Sakura asked, sitting down on a stool, while Deidara ordered her a suprise drink. " You're just supposed to drink, dance, and,...uh..., well, hook up with someone, un. If you get what I mean, Sakura." he said. Sakura blushed a bright red, but then as Deidara handed her a drink, he quickly said," But I would never do that to you, yeah." Soon, a pumping hip hop song came on, so Deidara was able to get Sakura to stand up and dance.

The song ' Low Rider' came on after the other song, and Sakura danced to that, then 'Cyclone', and she danced to that, too. And Deidara was loving how she danced, twisting then dropping like she was dancing as if she were on YouTube. He was amazed. Though inly him and Itachi noticed her. They were both gawking when her skirt flew up when she dropped, then quickly rose back up. Then, a beating dance, like a grinding dance, came on, and Sakura didn't know how to dance to it. Itachi nudged Deidara, and he instantlly got the message. He walked over to her, and grabbed her waist, quite harshly, then pulled her to him, his waist against hers. " Deidara, are you drunk?" she asked. Sakura felt his forehead, but he put his hand on her wrist and pulled her hand away. " No, Sakura. I'm just dancing with you,yeah." he said. " Well, you are doing it pretty sexually. Get away." Sakura said, and tried to pull away, but Deidara had an iron grip on her waist. " Deidara, I'm not kidding!" she shouted, only loud enough for him to hear her. " Neither am I, un." he said. She struggled, but Deidara had her so close to him, that it was fruitless. " Come on, Sakura. I'm just dancing with you, yeah." Deidara said. The song ended, and Sakura stormed away, and Deidara was following her, but she walked into the girls' bathroom. Deidara sighed, and Itachi came out behind him, and said," You tried, and it worked." " What? Did you see her, un? She's pissed with me!" Deidara said. " No, you don't get it. Watch. She'll come out, and she'll appologise for the way she acted, just because you danced with her." Itachi said, walking off. Deidara sighed, and waited by the girls' bathroom for nearly thirty minutes. But when she didn't come out, he wanted so bad to go in there and drag her out. But he had to restrain himself. When he was tired of waiting, he walked away, looking for Itachi. " She won't come out, un." Deidara said, finishing his drink. It wasn't a strong. But it was good. " OK, so what did you do? What type of dance did you two do?" Itachi asked, finishing the whiskey. I don't know, un. Like grinding?" he said. Itachi looked at him and said," Well, no womder she's mad at you. You never do that with a girl like that. Do something like a slow dance on your first dance. It's a junior high love factor." Itachi said, getting up to go dance with a girl that he'd had his eyes on the whole night. Deidara sighed, then got up and see if Sakura had come out. Right now he was worried, because she had been in there nearly more than an hour. But then a boy came up to him and said," Hey, beautiful. Ya wanna dance?" he asked. Deidara looked at him and said," no, you gay. I'm a guy, yeah." Deidara said, looking pissed. " Oh, sorry, man. You like a girl. Sorry." " Yeah, sure." Deidara said, walking away. When he got away, he walked to the girls' bathroom and waited at the door. When a girl came out from the bathroom, he asked her if she saw a girl with pink hair in there. She shook her head no, and walked back to dancefloor. Deidara sighed, and walked to the dancefloor, looking for Sakura. He looked everywhere, twice, but still couldn't find her. ' Wait. There's one place where she'll go, but she thinks I wouldn't think she'd go there, yeah.' he thought.

Deidara ran outside, then jumped on the roof, seeing Sakura having her back turned to him, looking up at the moon. He walked slowly up to her, and put his arms around her waist, wich made Sakura start to struggle. " Don't worry, Sakura, yeah. It's just me, un." he said. " Well, you're just as worse as any rapist." Sakura said, trying to pull Deidara's arms away. " Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that stupid dance, but you have both me and Itachi to blame, yeah." he said. Sakura stopped her struggling to ask Deidara," I have one question. I'll only forgive you if you tell me, honestly, if you were drunk or not." " Of course, I wasn't, yeah. I'd only had, like, one drink." Deidara said. Sakura sighed, then said," OK, I'll forgive you then." she said. But then when Deidara leaned in to kiss her, she put her hand over his mouth and made him stop. " What, yeah?" he asked. " No kissing. Got it?" Sakura said. " Aw, that's no fun,un. Can't I just have one small kiss?" he asked. " Uh,uh. Because one, a simple kiss will turn into somethinng else, then that'll turn to something else, and so on and so on." she said. Deidara started to pout, but Sakura ignored him. " Pweaese?" he asked again. Sakura finally gave in. " Alright." Sakura said, but was barely able to say it, before Deidara kissed her, very passionatly, and didn't let her go until her face was turning purple. " Did you like it, Sakura?" he asked. She was shocked silly, but just said," Hmm.No. Now lets get-" she said, but was stopped when she sneezed. " Are you OK,Hmm?" Deidara asked, feeling her forehead and cheeks, wich were very hot. " You're running a fever, yeah." he said. Sakura felt horrible after she sneezed. " Come on, Sakura. Let's go tell Leader that we're going home for the night,yeah." Deidara said, getting up then grabbing Sakura's hand, and pulling her up. But as soon as Deidara let go of her hand, she fell back down on the roof, her legs collapsing beneath her weight. " Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, bending back down. " No, I don't even have strenght." she said. " OK, I'll go tell Leader, but you stay here until I return, un." Deidara said, placing his Akatsuki coat over her shoulders. Sakura nodded, then watched as Deidara jumped down from the roof.

" Leader! Where are you?" Deidara shouted while looking for Deidara. Soon, he found him drinking a bottle of sake. " Leader! There you are. Sakura's not feeling good, so I'm going to take her to the main base for the night,un. Have evryone else meet back there when they leave, yeah." Deidara said, then told Leader that she was alright, just really tired. When Deidara got back, he saw Sakura laying down on the roof, looking up at the sky. " Are you ready,yeah?" he asked. Sakura sat up, and tried to stand up, but it wasn't any good. " Come on. I'll carry you on my back." he said as he grabbed Sakura and put her in his bac. " Thanks, Deidara." she said as she nearly fell asleep. Deidara arrived to the base alamost twenty minutes later, and Sakura woke up, mid-way. They talked awhile, until arriving at the base, and she said that she could walk the rest of the way. After a little arguing, Sakura finally won, and Deidara set her down, and she walked the rest of the way. When they did reach the base, Sakura nearly colapsed, but Deidara wasn't looking. Deidara unlocked the door, and led Sakura in. " I think we have some clothes that you can borrow,yeah. Come in here." Deidara said, leading her to a room with a bunch of old furniture, draped with white blankets and sheets. Deidara walked to a chest of drawers and looked through it until he found a light purple silk nightgown that looked comfortable, even if it would be a little big on her. He threw it at her and she caught it with much ease. " Where can I change?" she asked. " Right here." Deidara said as he closed the door to the chest of drawers. " Uh, no. I'm changing in a bathroom or something else. Not in here with you." Sakura said, walking to the door. " Come back here, Sakura. You'll be perfectly fine changing in here, yeah." Deidara said, walking toward her and pulling at the zipper at the back of her skirt. " Stop it, Deidara!" she screamed. But he didn't. When she finally stopped complaining, he pulled down her skirt and slipped off her top. Then he slipped her nightgown over her head, and then pulled it all the way down. Sakura kicked her shoes off, being tired as hell. After she was changed, Deidara grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a more looser T-shirt. After both getting out of the clothes, Deidara asked," Hey, you wanna go watch a movie,un?" " Sure. What type of movie?" Sakura asked. "Ooo, how about a horror movie?" he asked, but before Sakura coud reply, he nodded his head and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward what she thought was the livingroom. When they got there, Sakura saw a room with black walls and two black couches and wooden tables on each side of the couches with brown lamps on them. " This is the livingroom,yeah. We usually watch movies here, but that's about it, yeah." he said as he kneeled down in front of the entertainment center with a big t.v. on top with two drawers at the bottom of the entertainment center, holding a bunch of DVDs'. " What movie do you want to watch,hmm?" Deidara asked as Sakura kneeled next to him. Sakura scanned her finger and eyes through the selection of all horror movies. Soon, she found a movie called Silent Hill. It looked entertaining, but she didn't know how scary it actually was. After putting the movie in, getting a blanket and pillows, and setting a couch, since they weren't facing the t.v., but across from eachother, towards the t.v, Sakura and Deidara sat down. " Hey, I'm gonna light some candles to make it more spooky, yeah." he said as he got up and lit four candles, wich smelled of peppermint and jasmine, and set them on a table. " How's that, un?" Deidara asked, sitting back on the couch and starting the movie. Sakura nodded happily. But almost half way through the movie, she was so freaked out, that she was about to jump up and run from the room. Deidara, though, wasn't fazed. He actually enjoyed seeing people being ripped apart by bobwire from a woman's chld that rose from Hell. It was scary for Sakura, but just pure excitement for Deidara. " This is getting way too scary, Deidara." she said. She tried to get away from the room, but Deidara grabbed her waist and kept her still. " Sakura, even ninja get afraid. Don't worry, yeah. It's just a movie,un." he said. Deidara pulled her closer until her head was resting on his chest. They watched the movie until it neared the end, when Sakura fell asleep. " Sorry, Sakura." he said as he brought her to an old room. Actually, it was his old room. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. " Sleep well, Saku-chan." Deidara said, but wasn't even able to get out of the door before she said," Night, Dei-kun."

**OK, so, was that long enough, kiddies? I hope you like it, because I worked really hard to make it. Look for the next chapter, How Does She Know?. Until than, sayonora!**

**Frozenheart.**


	5. How Does She Know?

**OK, this is the last chapter to this story! Sorry it's late, but my computer crashed and it took me forever to get the virus surfed out. I'm a computer genious! :PPP**

How Does She Know?

" Sakura, sweetheart, wake up, un." Deidara said, shaking Sakura's shoulders gently. " Ugh, I don't want to wake up. I still don't feel good. Leave me alone." Sakura said, pulling the covers over her head. " You are to much, yeah. Itachi, Tobi, or Leader didn't even come back last night, un. They must of stayed out in some hotel or something, yeah." Deidara said, pulling at the covers. Sakura pulled them back, than she gave up. " Do you really not feel good, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, then nodded. " Alright. I guess you can stay in bed for the day until Leader comes home, yeah. But they'll probably stay out for the day, un." he said, and Sakura nodded. She drifted back to sleep once Deidara closed the curtains, and he sat on the bed, and as soon he did, he couldn't help but fall in her arms and fall asleep. " Deidara? Where are you?" Sakura asked in her sleep. Deidara looked at her, because she had woken him up. " Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing her arm. " No! Help me!" she screamed. Deidara picked her up and pulled her in his lap. " Sakura, don't worry, yeah. I'm here, un." he siad, trying to calm her down. Apparantly she was having just a bad dream. " Ahh!" Sakura screamed, but than woke up, practically suffocating. " What the fuck?" she asked as she sat up, then relized she was in Deidara's lap. " Ahh! What the hell is going on?" she asked, as she slapped him across the face. " Hey! I was just trying to calm you down, yeah!" Deidara said, trying to defend himself. " Yeah right!" Sakura yelled. " I'm not taking this crap, un." he said, and stormed out. Sakura just sat there, being furious at Deidara. Sakura got up five minutes later and found a pair of girls' bluejeans and a black haltertop that reached from the top of her chest to the bottom of her stomach. It really showed off her curves. As soon as she got dressed, and brushed her teeth and hair, she walked outside tot he training field. Sakura really didn't know what to do, so instead she just sat down and tied flowers that were around her together and made rings, necklaces, bracelets, and headbands. Pretty soon, two hours past and she felt really better. Sakura just needed a little sun was all. " I wonder if he was really trying to do something to me." Sakura said outloud. " If he wasn't doing anything to me, then I just snapped at hin for no reason." she said. After thinking about it for a minute, Sakura decided that she had to appologize to him, or he would really hate her for a long time.

" Deidara? Are you in here?" Sakura asked as she ran in the house. Sakura ran upstairs once she searched the whole bottom floor. But going up the stairs, she tripped and was about to come face first with the stair, but was caught by Deidara. " Whoa. Are you OK?" he asked as he propped her back up. " Yeah, I'm fine... Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I was thinking about it, and I just jumped to conclusions. It wasn't right for me to do that." Sakura said, looking down. Deidara hugged her and said," Appology accepted, yeah. Even though you are a bit pushy, I can still be a little over protective, un." " Hey, I wanted to show you something, un. It's really beautiful,yeah." Deidara said, dragging Sakura out of the base. " When I had just joined the Akatsuki, I had a small herb garden and fruit garden. When I left here to live with Itachi and Kisame and, unfortunatly, Tobi,un. I grew my sisters' favorite fruit, strawberries, and I grew Tobi's favorite fruit, which is pomegranate,yeah. Weird fruit, but Tobi likes it a lot, un. I asked Leader to take care of my garden and he said he would, yeah. I hope he lived up to that promise." Deidara said, walking through the woods. Soon, they reached a clearing where there was a thriving garden with strawberries ready to be picked. Deidara grabbed a wicker basket next to the graden and picked a bunch of strawberries. " Wow. these are really good, Deidara." Sakura said as Deidara popped one into her mouth. " Come on, un. I also have a herb geaden, because I was like the medic around here before you came along,yeah." Deidara said. After awhile, they came into another clearing with another small garden. It was filled with some brown plants, green plants, and even purple plants. " I'll show you each type of plant, yeah. These are some very rare plants that have to have special care,un." Deidara said, kneeling down next to the garden. He picked up a green plant that had a red bud of a flower on top and said," This is the Rosebud. It got its nickname from the red bud on top of the plant that looks like a rose bud,yeah. You can use it for stomach aches and back aches,un." He gently put the plant in the basket and plucked many others, describing many different plants and telling what they did. When they had finidhed, they walked back home. On the way, Deidara slowly slipped his hand in her hand. She blushed, then said," Thank you, Dei-Kun." No problem, Sakura-Chan."

**Sorry for the cut-off. I had to end it now or I would've made it in to a book if I didn't end it. I do have a bunch of long one shots comeing. Here they are:**

**Valentines' Day- SasuSaku**

**Easter-ItaSaku.**

**Stalker- SasuSaku, ShikaTema, a bit of NaruHina, NejiTenten.**

**Christmas- SasuSaku**

**School Days with Akatsuki!- DeiSaku**

**She's Not Dead Yet-SasuSaku**


End file.
